Let It Be Forever
by CryingLeo
Summary: With the magnificent moon so lustrous, her violet eyes only shines with a beautiful bluish hue so similar to the immensity of the sky at its fullest. Like a bird that flies beyond the sky, it was freedom and happiness that reflects in her eyes. They were my wings to fly from my life of misery and pain. AU NanoFate.


_**A/N:**__ This is my first attempt at a MGLN fanfiction and it's taking place in an alternate universe with no magic, maybe a little mystical, but no magic what so ever. Characters may seem a little OOC in some parts so forgive me if I deviate too much from their original personality in the anime, but I'll try to be as OOC as possible. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Obviously I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha because if I did, I would hitch them the moment they hit 18. I only own this simple plot… that hopefully isn't too simple that it might seem boring. Oh god I hope it's not boring._

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Swerving my brush to the right with a streak of dark blue, an image of the sea flashes in my head. Sharp curves of light blue with a touch of white refined the vast dark blue of the sea I previously painted as I visualize the moon's light reflecting against its lucid surface. I took a quick glance at the sea behind my canvas as the classical music echoes around from the sound system of my villa's overhang, and with the clashes of the waves, it was like a symphony to my ears.

I smiled as small visions of what will soon to be the objects of my project flashed in my mind, and with the romantic Venetian classic now playing, an image of an angelic figure, a woman of happiness that constantly appears in my dreams, became my center piece of my canvas.

She was beautiful with a smile so contagious a lonesome man would beam with happiness at the mere sight of her beauty. She was like the epitome of joy and bliss, an angel sent to vanquish the sadness and lone life that I have, a being of paradise my desire conjured to fill this void that is my heart.

A woman of my dreams that exist only in my imagination… for none being so pure can exist in this cruel world to benefit the abomination that is my person.

I breathe out a sigh of content when I stroke in a final copper brown that blended perfectly with the brown hue.

Placing the brush on my palette of oil paint, I step back to view my masterpiece. With Beethoven's "Kreutzer" now replacing the second part of his "Spring" instrumental sonata, it was as if I was pulled from my somber mood as I admire my project. The prominence of the violin only added more dramatic beauty to my work, especially the figure that was once my dream now on canvas.

Feelings of completeness and belonging surge through me as I gaze at the cherub face of my center piece with longing. I smiled at how her auburn hair flowed perfectly behind her as she pose for a walk across the sandy surface of the beach at night, the brilliance of the full moon only made her thin white dress seem transparent and the silhouette of her being more distinct and oh so luscious.

With the magnificent moon so lustrous, her violet eyes only shines with a beautiful bluish hue so similar to the immensity of the sky at its fullest. Like a bird that flies beyond the sky, it was freedom and happiness that reflects in her eyes. They were my wings to fly from my life of misery and pain.

Her very being was my contentment.

My world.

My life.

After so many days, my paradise has at last been made. My image of a beautiful life finally made into existence.

… if only it was for real.

I sigh once more in finality as the stereos sang Beethoven's "Moonlight" piano sonata, as if the my sound system was reflecting my feelings of melancholic happiness.

I gathered my palette and used brushes and made my way inside my home, passing through the glass slide door that connected my studio and the overhang. My studio made up most of the left wing of the first floor, which house most of my art supplies and crafting and musical instruments.

Placing the palette and brushes by the sink, I took off my apron and hang them on a hook before I made my way through the double doors that leads to the living room and kitchen. Opening a bottle of red wine from my wine case in the kitchen, I pour the liquid in a wine glass until it was a little over half full, its sweet aroma wafting as it pours. With my drink in my left hand, I sauntered towards the living room, drinking some of my wine along the way, and pushed a button on my sound system. Beethoven's piano sonata bounced around the living room and kitchen, almost as if the whole house was playing the classic.

Going through the glass flip door of the living room, I leaned against the steel door frame, smiling as I gaze at the painting a little away in front of me. Glass on my lips, I savor the taste of sweet wine… and the image of the woman in my painting as I imagine her coming out from the canvas and walking towards me with that brilliant smile and alluring lavender eyes.

I exhaled through my nose as Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata ended with the final strong piece of the piano slowly dissipating. With nothing to hinder her song, the ocean sang her fullest beyond the overhang as she crashed her waves and whistled her wind. The goddess in my painting seemed to smile even more.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm going to let you guess whose POV is this, but I think it's obvious. The prologue is pretty short, but expect the next chapter to be long. _

_Thank you all for reading my first ever MGLN fic. I especially thank my annoying little minion for giving me some ideas for the future chapters. I'm sure you will enjoy it, and possibly kill me for it too XD. Again, thanks for reading and hope you'll review, for reviews makes this slow writer happy… and also gives me some needed boost to write more quickly. I'm THAT slow tehe._


End file.
